Our Music of the Night
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: OneShot. Our Heart always love someone, sometimes that feeling can be music that is hard to hear unless you believe in it. Yami will help Yugi hear the music, how will he do it? Maybe the shining moon will help. YxYY


Nekogal: So, this idea came into my head with the song 'Music of the Night' sang by David Cook, winner of American Idol.

Yugi: It's just a one shot, remember it.

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy!

**CANYOUFEELOURLOVE?**

Two bodies were lying on the soft grass, under the shadow of a big oak tree were both spent most of their time together, looking at the stars with happiness, both having imaginations of how happy they could be with the other. Their love was a secret to the other, fearing rejection would be the answer so they better kept is a secret.

The younger sighed still staring at the stars and the moon that was covered with the clouds, he turned at the other and smiled at him.

"Hey Yami"

The older looked at him "Hai?"

"I need and advice from you"

"Sure"

The older sat up waiting for the younger to talk.

Yugi pointed to the moon hiding "Do you see the moon?"

Yami looked at it "I can't, the clouds are covering it"

"That's right, it's hiding from the stars for some reason and it doesn't want to go out until it feels brave again"

Yami understood a bit "That's right"

Yugi sighed and looked at Yami "Don't you feel like the moon for some reason? Like you are scared of something, but you don't know why?"

Yami kept in silence feeling the wind cover his face. Yugi was actually right, he was hiding his true feelings, like the moon was, he was hiding it from Yugi, like the moon was hiding it from the stars. He could not keep that secret anymore; he wanted to confess soon, if sooner better. But how? Maybe he was going to use a metaphor like his crush did.

_Night time, sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon my defenses_

Yami then answered "I do feel like it"

"Why?"

Yami smiled looking up the moon, and then chuckled, again he looked down at his crush "Yugi, can you hear something?"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow "Huh?"

"Listen carefully"

Yugi sat up "I don't hear anything. What's it like?"

Yami stroke the grass "It sounds like music, it's yet beautiful and angelical"

Yugi groaned "I can't, I'd like to. Help me do it"

Yami lied Yugi to the grass softly "You need to concentrate, close your eyes and you may hear it. Just stay quiet"

The younger did as he was ordered, he closed his eyes slowly still wishing to hear that sound, that music, then for some reason Yugi felt his eyelids heavy.

…

Yugi opened his eyes, disappointed of not hearing anything. He sat up and sighed "I can't. You sure you are not imagining?"

Yami stood up still smiling "I'm sure, stand up" With help of Yami Yugi was able to stand again. The older stood behind his crush and held both of his shoulders "Listen to the wind Yugi, feel it, enjoy it on your skin"

The wind crossed over Yugi's hair giving a nice sensation, Yugi smiled "I can feel it"

"That's good, now kneel and touch the grass" Yugi a little confused did as he was ordered, he stroke the grass softly giving a nice feeling "What do you feel Yugi?"

"I feel, nice, the grass is soft"

"That's right, sense it, touch it, and memorize the feeling inside your senses" Yugi touched the grass with both of his hands, it felt very nice.

_Softly, gently, night __unfurls its splendor_

_grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_and listen to the music of the night_

Yugi stood up again and looked at Yami waiting for the next indication, maybe his crush was trying to show him something. Yami looked up at the moon "Now Yugi, can you feel the moon? Touch it? Feel it?"

Yugi widened his eyes "That's impossible, its up in the sky and we can't fly or something"

Yami smiled "That's what someone that easily gives up would say"

Yugi even more confused stared at Yami.

Then from nowhere two beautiful white wings came from the older's back. Yugi watched amazed, was that even possible? Yami just smiled at him and held his hand "Hold tight, this may be a little rough"

Yugi held Yami's hand "What are you trying to do?"

Yami flapped the wings and flew up to the sky. Yugi panicked and hugged Yami's chest tightly fearing to fell, keeping his eyes shot.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

The older smiled at Yugi's reaction "Don't be scared, open your eyes Aibou, you will see something beautiful"

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and gasped at seeing they were flying under the clouds, having the view of a beautiful and wonderful paradise, the stars, the light of the moon, the green fields and the city.

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

"Y-Yami this is beautiful, but, we may fell"

Yami stopped flying, he looked at his light with kindness "We won't, let go of me and you will see"

"What?! I will fell!"

"You won't, trust me"

Yugi saw Yami's crimson eyes and gulped, praying nothing bad would happen. He let go and noticed he still was in there. It was almost like a dream.

_Only then can you belong to me_

"Now follow me Yugi"

The older flew upper, Yugi followed him behind still curious. Yami stopped at seeing the clouds above him not letting him to go through.

"Now what do we do?"

Yami did not answered he just smiled at Yugi kindly, the younger blushed a bit. "Can you now hear the music?"

Yugi closed his eyes "No, I can't"

Yami held both hands of his crush tightly "You can, you need to believe that you can hear it, believe that it is real"

The older led Yugi far from the cloud covering the moon, they kept flying until they reached a golden star. Yugi stared at it with a lot of happiness, it was very beautiful, he wanted to touch it, to feel it, and never let it go.

"Touch it Yugi"

Yugi a little scared touched the star with his fingers, he chuckled, it was like soft but made him tickles. Yugi again touched it, this time with both of his hands.

"Wish something"

Yugi turned at Yami and smiled at him "Sure" He looked at the star again and thought to himself _"I wish Yami could love me" _Then he blew the star. It fell leaving some golden dust in all the way giving a beautiful view. The star disappeared while it fell, but the dust it left behind rose to the sky and all of them turned into new stars.

Yugi looked at the new stars "Wow, it was beautiful"

Yami then with an unexpected move hugged Yugi "Do you believe in the music?"

Yugi blushed "I do"

"Then let's go"

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

Still hugging Yugi, Yami flew were the clouds were trying to see the moon. Both held their hands and moved them up trespassing the clouds.

Yugi closed his eyes for some reason, he coughed and then opened his eyes waiting to see something possibly amazing.

Then Yugi gasped.

_Let the dream begin, let your darkest side give in,_

_To the power of the music that I write_

In front of both was the moon, it was huge for him, it was so bright, so beautiful, so wonderful that he had no words to express how it felt that moment.

_The power of the music of the night, of the night_

"Oh my God Yami, this is so wonderful that I could not even imagine it. Thanks for showing it to me"

Yami chuckled at Yugi's reaction "Your welcome. Can you hear it?"

Yugi turned his gaze away from the moon to Yami's eyes "Help me, I can't do it on my own"

"Of course you can, you just did a moment ago"

Yugi widened his eyes "I did?"

"Yeah, the wind, and the grass are feelings inside our hearts that we always feel and yet they are great to us. The clouds is our fear we feel when we love someone, they cover our real self. The stars are our feelings of hope, our wishes, our faith. How we use them to cross the clouds and find the moon, our love, that's our music. Sometimes we must say the truth to feel good with ourselves don't you think Yugi?"

Yugi nodded slightly, he finally understood, everything Yami did was a way to show him that Yami truly…

"I love you Yugi, my angel, my light, my moon" Yami kissed Yugi's cheek softly.

"I love you too Yami"

_You alone can make my song take flight_

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and realized what happened. He sat up and saw Yami next to him, he noticed they were under the oak tree again, it was all a dream.

Yami smiled at him "You finally woke up, you seemed to be asleep"

Yugi just returned the smile "I heard it, I heard the music"

"You did?" Yami widened his eyes

"Yeah, I heard your love" Yugi hugged Yami "I love you Yami"

Yami did not understood pretty well what happened, he only knew that he succeeded, he returned the hug and kissed Yugi on the cheek "I love you too Yugi"

Both separated and moved closer to each other's face, closing their eyes softly until they felt each other's lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as his tongue came inside the younger's mouth, dancing around. Yami moaned and wrapped his arms too around Yugi's waist deepening the kiss. Yami's tongue explored the warm cavern, and licked the gum and teeth of his lover. Yugi moaned even more at it, until their lungs could not take it anymore both separated and stared at each other happily.

Yami lied on the grass again, as Yugi did too using the other's chest as a warm pillow.

Yugi blushed at feeling a strong arm surround him.

_Help me make the music of the night_

Yugi smiled "Now I see the moon in a different way"

With that said Yugi closed his eyes and let sleep take over him again. Yami smiled at his sleeping Aibou, he looked at the sky again watching how the clouds were fading away letting the moon shine brightly illuminating the sky with its light.

**LISTENMYHEARTANDYOURSTOO**

Nekogal: Yay! There you go! I needed to get that idea out of my head; I hoped you liked it as I did too.

Yugi: Wow, I never thought the moon could mean that much

Yami: Neither did I

Yugi: But you know, that was cute, I loved it Neko

Nekogal: Thanks Yugi, please please please review! Reviews make me so happy that you don't have idea. I guess I will see you later!


End file.
